disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's My World (And We're All Living in It)
"It's My World (And We're All Living in It)" is the opening theme song of the Disney XD animated series, Milo Murphy's Law. It is sung by "Weird Al" Yankovic, who provides the voice of Milo Murphy. While the song's actual title is "It's My World (And We're All Living in It)", the song is credited as just "It's My World" during the closing of each episode. In the spring of 2019, the theme song was the subject of Disney XD's first "Theme Song Takeover" short, with Dr. Doofenshmirtz taking Milo's place in the intro sequence... and suffering all the injuries that Milo avoids. Lyrics Standard Version= Look at that sun, look at that sky Look at my sweater vest, I look so fly Look at that mailbox, look at that tree It's about as beautiful as it can be (Whoa, whoa) Today is gonna be exceptional Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Whoa, whoa x2) (We're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it |-|Extended Version= Look at that sun, look at that sky Look at my sweater vest, I look so fly Look at that mailbox, look at that tree It's about as beautiful as it can be (Whoa, whoa) Today is gonna be exceptional Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Whoa, whoa x2) (We're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Go Milo, go Milo go) I'm already going actually, but thanks everybody! (wow!) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oops. I slipped in that puddle, now my clothes are all muddy Look at this bruise, look at this scrape How did that happen? Check the video tape Look at this scratch, look at this abrasion! This is gonna be a memorable occasion (Whoa, whoa) Today is gonna be incredible If life's a game, I am gonna win it It's my world and we're all living in it (Whoa, whoa x2) (we're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it I'm there waiting for a bell to ring I'm not following the beat of drumming I'm not looking for a brand new thing 'Cause I know I got another thing coming! ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (You know there's always just another thing coming) ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (You know there's always just another thing coming) ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (and the next thing is gonna be sensational) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oh thanks, everybody! That is so motivational Look at this cast, look at this sling I'm not missing a single thing, 'cause... I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know, I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it. (Whoa, whoa x4) I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know, I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it It's my world and we're all living in it |-|Doofenshmirtz Version= Look at that sun, look at that sky Take a gander at my lab coat, I look so fly! Look at that mailbox, look at that tree- oh! Ow, ow! Ok, the tree fell on me. The tree fell on me. A little help? Okay... A five, six, seven, eight. It's about as beautiful as it can be. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-ow! Ow, that went right over my foot! Ow, ow! Where were we? Today is gonna be incredible. Never boring ev- ow! That was a safe! Oh! Okay, a toilet? That's insult to injury. Aw. No, no! Ah! Wait! Wait! Waaiit! Oh, oh man. That was so much harder than I thought it...wait! Are these arrows? Who's shooting arrows at me?! Who's shooting- Oh! I think somebody give me a heads up about the giant logo... ow. Oh, hi Perry the Platypus! Videos Milo Murphy's Law - It's My World (And We're All Living in It) extended version Dr. Doofenshmirtz Theme Song Takeover Milo Murphy's Law Disney Channel vi:It's My World (And We're All Living in It) Category:Milo Murphy's Law songs Category:Songs Category:Disney XD songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs